Split Second
by lilpookiebear
Summary: It's seventh year, and after the graduation feast, there is a party in Hogsmeade. Tragedy strikes when Ginny sneaks in and Hermione lets loose. How will Ron and Harry react, and what will become of the "brightest witch?"
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way associated with J.K. Rowling, or any of the Harry Potter characters. Unfortunately, none of them belong to me. [sigh] Only the idea of this story does. =o)

Chapter 1  
  
"Can you believe it, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked one of her best friends, Harry Potter, early their final morning at Hogwarts during breakfast. "I mean, we've gone through seven years together! Seven years!!!! That's like, an eternity!! It's our LIVES!!" Her voice cracked with emotion as she nonchalantly reached for more juice.   
  
"It's definitely overwhelming," Harry said quietly, pondering, pretending not to notice Hermione's misty eyes.   
  
In just a few short hours, he, Harry, and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley would no longer be Hogwarts students. It was time for what the muggles called 'graduation.' He wasn't sure how he felt about it, even though he'd known this day was coming all year. Sure, he was excited, almost everyone is once they graduate and the excitement of being tossed out into reality hits. No longer would he need permission to perform magic, or have to fear the Ministry if he performed magic while school was out of session. That was just unbearable, especially at his home. The reality of returning to the Dursleys' for a time hit him hard, and the thought made him miserable, although he cracked a slight grin at the ideas of what he could possibly do to Dudley now that he didn't need permission. He knew he should have purposely failed his potions exam, he thought, sighing.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I will miss you so very much!" Hermione's eyes became mistier with tears, her newly filled glass of juice lay forgotten on the table. Harry held her hand in a comforting gesture. He'd miss her, too. Just then, Ron, with a I-betray-no-emotion look, approached the table.   
  
"Morning, Harry. Morning, 'Mione," he said, sitting and helping himself to some waffles like it was any other day of the year. How could he possibly be so calm, thought Harry. Oh well, that was just Ron. He panicked around physical situations, like anything remotely involving Hermione, but when it came to emotions, he always played it off cool, even if he was torn.  
  
"Ron! Oh, I'm going to miss your piggy ways of eating...." Hermione trailed off and grabbed the nearest napkin, blowing her nose, after which she snapped a picture of him as syrup dripped from his mouth.   
  
"Hermione, honestly. Can't a lad get a bite to eat without the paparazzi hounding 'im?"   
  
"Not today," she said firmly, snapping away, catching every detail they'd all be certain to miss.   
  
Just as it looked as if Ron was going to pour syrup all over Hermione's camera in heated retaliation, Harry intervened. "Are you two going to the 7th years' end-of-Hogwarts' party tonight in Hogsmeade?" Hermione looked relieved as Ron's attention was diverted, and she shifted her camera calmly into her bag.  
  
"YEAH!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, shooting a chunk of waffle towards the Slytherins, all of whom looked disgustedly at him and retreated back to their snooty conversation, shooting aggravated looks at him now and again. "I heard it's supposed to be wild!" He grabbed his fork and ate a sausage whole, ignoring the Slytherins. Hermione looked ready to throw up.   
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione replied to Harry, biting her lip. She was always the cautious one, avoiding the party scene for the most part; especially parties labeled as "wild" or "crazy," while Ron was up for just about anything party-related, and dragged Harry along in his wild goose chases. Completely different from our tangos with Voldemort, thought Harry, snickering. He always had to drag, sometimes bribe, Ron along for those....  
  
"Dad's new muggle car is going to be there! He said he'd let us take it out for a ride if we want! Hermione, you HAVE to come!" Ron rambled. "He doesn't let just ANYONE drive it! Besides, we're done with the term, there's no homework, so Harry and I will DRAG you, right Harry?"  
  
"Right," Harry said firmly, smiling. He'd miss his best friends.   
  
"Oh all RIGHT then," Hermione said, finally caving, smiling at Ron. "I guess I could party with you two clowns just ONCE!"   
  
"There's the spirit!" Ron laughed. "Maybe we can take a little spin..." he said, winking to a slightly blushing Hermione. Just then, Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, sat down next to Hermione.   
  
"Hey, Gins," said Ron.  
  
"Good morning, Ron," Ginny said, grabbing some scrambled eggs and juice, not taking her eyes off Harry at all, looking melancholy. "Are you all excited to be leaving?"  
  
"Somewhat," said Hermione, once again biting her lip. "I'm going to miss everyone so much!" Her eyes misted over once again and she cracked out her camera.  
  
"Good God, will she never cease?" asked Ron, rather hotly, swiping a sausage from Ginny's plate.  
  
"NO!" snapped Hermione, eying him, taking pictures of Ginny. "Now, one of you and Harry!"  
  
A few years ago, Ginny quite possibly would have taken off running in the other direction, ridden with nerves, but this had no effect on her any longer. While she and Harry weren't quite yet labeled as "dating," everyone knew they someday would be, especially since it was well known that she had told Harry once that she would do anything for him, to which he had replied the same to her. They were just made for each other, even a plain muggle could see that. Totally fate. It was kind of like Ron and Hermione. They never had declared any feeling for the other just yet, but everyone knew they were soul mates. Even they knew, but didn't object, as Ron's unplanned kiss proved to Hermione that previous Christmas under the mistletoe.  
  
Harry grinned. "Come on, Gins, let's give Hermione our best pose!"   
  
With that, Ginny scrambled up from her seat and sat in front of Harry, who bowed slightly over her, clasping his arms around her, and she grabbed his hands. They both grinned, and as anyone could see, especially a snickering Ron, both hearts were fluttering.   
  
"Oh jeez," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "This is so sugary sweet I'm going to get a bloody cavity! Should I welcome you to the family now or later, Harry?" Ginny burst into giggles and went back to her seat to finish her meal.   
  
Conversation flowed easily throughout the rest of breakfast. Hermione cried and took plenty of pictures of everyone, but went crazy with her camera most especially when Draco Malfoy, after announcing something snooty to the remaining Slytherins, tripped over a table leg and flew into the Ravenclaws, prompting a shower of scrambled eggs and juice to land on him. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"I'VE WAITED FOR THAT FOR SEVEN YEARS!!!!!" hooted Ron, loud enough for many to hear, clutching Harry in heaves of laughter, nearly falling out of his chair. Malfoy stood, plucked some egg out of his hair, and tried to retrieve some dignity if there was any. He stalked off, eyes flashing and egg still in his hair.   
  
"I used a whole roll for that!!!" exclaimed Hermione, cheeks pink from restrained laughter.   
  
Conversation and reminiscing continued until Ron realized that they didn't have much time to prepare for the graduation feast and that the rest of the students had scattered. "Well, guys. I suppose it's time to get dressed," he said, rising. Harry and Hermione followed suit. "Mom and Dad, and the sibs will be here soon, I gotta be dressed and ready to meet up with them for pictures."  
  
"I'll keep them until you're ready," said Ginny, with a somber expression on her face.  
  
"Thanks, Gins...." said Ron, tousling her hair.   
  
"Alright, well," Hermione said, eyes glistening, "until this afternoon then."  
  
"Until then," said Harry and Ron. The trio split, going to change into the cloaks that would forever change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The time had finally come, Harry thought to himself, looking down at the final cloak he would ever wear at Hogwarts...his graduation cloak. Here he was, sitting down with the rest of the seventh years of all four houses at a designated table, in between his best friends, to eat the final feast they'd ever have at Hogwarts as students. It was a bittersweet feeling. He felt accomplished, but he also felt sickened. Hogwarts had been his refuge, practically his home, and it was being snatched away, just like that, by the evil known as reality. He sighed as Hermione placed a comforting hand on his, giving him a sympathetic smile. He looked upwards, inwardly letting go. He'd be okay. Eventually, Mr. Weasley had said he'd even be able to get Harry a job at the Ministry, so Harry wouldn't be stuck in Dursley hell forever. That in itself was a tremendous relief. It didn't change the depression of the thoughts of being taken from his friends, though.   
  
Ron, however, was too busy smirking and eyeing Malfoy, who was seated diagonally to his left, remembering breakfast's occurrence, to notice Harry's demeanor.   
  
"PSSSST. Hey, Malfoy," Ron said, more than ready to egg him on. It hadn't been enough for him earlier when Malfoy tripped. He wanted, no, NEEDED, more action.  
  
"Ronald, do not even--" Hermione began maternally, as Malfoy turned to face him, eyes flashing in knowing irritation.   
  
"Have a nice trip!!! SEE YOU NEXT FALL!!!" Ron bellowed, ignoring Hermione's warnings. At this, the rest of the table, including Hermione, burst out laughing.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, still laughing. She didn't have enough time to finish trying to yell at him, as Professor Dumbledore rose, silencing them.   
  
"Students, this feast, is your final step into reality. You have spent seven years here. Seven long years, filled with education and new experiences. Seven years filled with new friends (Ron and Hermione each grabbed a hand of Harry's), new thoughts, and even new dreams and goals. I hope the seven years you have spent here have prepared you adequately for the life you are about to encounter. You will not be guided in this new life by anyone here, but are guided by the many lessons you received here, both inside of books and out. You are indeed out to face reality on your own. This is what you have been waiting and preparing for. Thank you students for being a tremendous part of the past seven years of my life, and I wish you nothing but the best in the future," he said, as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Oh...." breathed Hermione, tears streaming down her face. Harry sighed. Ron, for the first time that day, looked melancholy.   
  
"With all that said, let's start the feast!! you deserve it!!!" Dumbledore waved his wand grandly.   
  
At that moment, hams, chickens, turkeys, pork, different types of soups, salads, salad dressings, potatoes, noodles, and many different desserts and drinks appeared on the table. Ron switched from melancholy to rabid.  
  
"Fooooood...." he grinned, snatching up a plate as Harry laughed. He'd miss Ron's food insanity.  
  
And so it began, their final feast together as students. Ron sampled just about everything......twice. Hermione stuck mainly with soup, salad, and brownies, sniffling here and there, and Harry ate as much as he could without falling over. Conversation wasn't much, as many of the students were too busy thinking, whether it be about the past or the future, or settling on Dumbledore's words.   
  
Harry watched Hermione play with her soup and crackers and Ron guzzle down more pumpkin juice. So this is what it's like, saying goodbye.....he thought. He smiled to himself.   
  
It was time to let go, to face the future and he'd do just fine, because he wouldn't be alone. He had Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to look forward to the rest of his life with, and he wouldn't exchange it for an eternity at Hogwarts'.  
  
After the feast, the new "un-students" made plans for the party that was shortly to follow in Hogsmeade and went to change and freshen up.   
  
"Okay, so you're going by Floo powder?" Hermione asked Ron as they walked back up to the tower.  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed. "Harry?"  
  
"Floo powder for me, too," Harry told her. He'd mastered the skills of floo powder.....he hoped.   
  
"Okay," Hermione said, turning towards her dorm. "Well, Lavender and I are going through the tunnel you showed us, Harry, in that one hallway. Ginny's got the Marauder's Map, I'll get that from her. I'll meet you guys in Hogsmeade then I suppose."  
  
"Okay 'Mione," Ron said, he and Harry walking towards their own dorm to get changed. "We'll see you in a little bit." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made it to Hogsmeade, the party was in full swing. It had taken Harry more than a few tries to make it, and Ron had even had to go back to him to help. Mastered floo power, my foot, thought Harry, irritated. He didn't think he'd EVER get the hang of it, and neither did his head, which he had landed on in different destinations more than a few times. Neither did Ron, who was more than amused at Harry's unsuccessful efforts and didn't even try to hide it. Hermione had made it first, and was outside sipping a butterbeer patiently when they arrived.   
  
"What happened?" she asked. "Floo powder's usually so much quicker, and I even had to stop because Lavender got a cramp!"  
  
"Well, Harry had some technical difficulties...." Ron trailed off and didn't get any further because Harry gave him a look that could kill. That, and he doubled over laughing.   
  
They walked around outside in the misty evening, grabbing some candy, some butterbeer for Ron and Harry, eventually finding some chairs, and sat and talked about their lives, past and future.  
  
Eventually, music, mostly muggle (much to Malfoy's annoyance), started up, and people began dancing. During the beginning of a song entitled "The Electric Slide," Lavender came up and snatched Hermione's arm.   
  
"Come on, 'Mione! Let me teach you this! I learned it not too long ago from this thing the muggles call music videos! Anyhow, it's bloody neat! Come on!" Hermione didn't even have a chance to resist, Lavender already had her out in the middle of the street, where she was beginning to assist in teaching people the Electric Slide. Hermione looked completely perplexed, and horrified at the fact that she was perplexed.  
  
"HAHA HERMIONE!!!" Ron guffawed. "FINALLY SOMETHING YOU CAN'T LEARN FROM A BOOK!" Daggers shot from Hermione's eyes and a look of 'I'm going to learn this just to shove it in your face, Ron Weasley' came across her features as she delicately began to follow the complicated moves Lavender was doing. That was such typical Romione (the nickname Harry had secretly given them due to their un-admitted love for one another) behavior. They constantly fought and egged each other on, but always in fun. Well, mostly.   
  
Ron was more than enjoying himself at Hermione's irritation. However, his focus, sadly for him, wasn't much longer to last on Hermione. Draco Malfoy, obviously on a dare due to the laughs of his friends and his aggravated look, sauntered slowly to the center in order to learn the Electric Slide as well.   
  
"Ron...." Harry started warningly, knowing his friend all too well.  
  
"HEY MALFOY!!!!" Ron bellowed, almost louder than the music, ignoring Harry. Malfoy grew stiff but didn't turn. "IT'S THE ELECTRIC SLIDE! BE CAREFUL, YOU MIGHT FALL DOWN AGAIN!!!!" This caused an uproar of laughter once again from the other attendants as well as Ron. Even Hermione forgot her current dance lesson and collapsed in giggles.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" Screamed Malfoy, turning, silencing some people. "YOU WANT IT ON, IT IS ON, WEASLEY!!!" He began to stalk angrily towards Ron, who had tensed, gripping his wand. However, Malfoy, who lived by "act now, think later" had neglected to realize that popping up from the ground was a tree root. Needless to say, for the second time that day, Malfoy tripped and fell.  
  
This occurrence was all too much for Ron to handle. He grasped Harry, nearly dying of oxygen loss due to insane laughter. "Oh my GOD!" Ron hooted. Harry himself had to hold on to the table to keep from falling. They both, as well as almost everyone else including the Slytherins, were laughing way too hard.   
  
Malfoy rose and dusted off his robes, flashing a very forced grin to everyone in an attempt to keep cool. "I just thought an encore of this morning would benefit everyone's humor."  
  
"OH RIGHT, MALFOY!" Screamed Ron, heaving. "YOU'RE JUST A BLOODY KLUTZ!" Draco stalked into a store angrily, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. With that, everyone laughed and went back to the party.  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Ron hadn't seen much of Hermione. They had spent their time learning another muggle dance called "The Macarena," taught, oddly enough, by Crabbe, and they were surprised when Hermione hadn't been involved in it. They also had broomstick drag races, most of which Harry had won, easily.   
  
"I wonder where Hermione is," said Ron casually as they retreated back to their table.   
  
"I don't really know," replied Harry. "Maybe she went back?"  
  
At that moment, Parvati came racing up to Ron, tossing him keys, which he narrowly caught. "Your dad couldn't stay but told me to tell you he left the muggle car behind the big barn back there (she pointed). He said he'd be back for it in a few hours and to be careful!" With that, she tore off to the dancing area where Crabbe was going through the Macarena moves once more. Harry looked next to him and saw Neville and Dean drinking butterbeer and talking.  
  
"Should we wait for 'Mione before we........." Ron trailed off looking suddenly stunned.  
  
Harry knew what he was going to ask and answered anyway. "Probably, we ought to. I know she wanted to try driving." He noticed Ron staring at the dance area. "Ron?" He didn't answer, so Harry followed his gaze over to the dance area, where he thought he'd see Hermione, and instead....  
  
He saw Ginny Weasley. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ron flew up from the table, anger etching on his face. "THIS!" He began, struggling for words. "This is a party! A PARTY FOR SEVENTH YEARS! WHY is my sister here? No wait, I don't want to know. Probably because you're here...." Ron looked at Harry, suddenly calmer. "Oh, Harry, mate. I didn't mean that!"   
  
"I know," said Harry, and he did know. He knew Ron often flew off the handle and said things he didn't mean to. He just wished he'd watch what he said in case he made the mistake of saying to someone who DIDN'T understand. He stood up next to Ron, who continued.  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE this! If McGonagall catches her here, she'll be expelled next term! WHY would Ginny DO something like this?! She's going to have to go back....." Ron kept ranting, tearing off angrily towards his sister. Harry followed, just to make sure Ron didn't humiliate himself..... or Ginny.   
  
Ginny had her back turned to Ron and Harry, but not for long. Harry flinched as Ron raced up behind her and whirled her around. Her current smile etched into a severely frightened look, and she backed up a bit.   
  
"GINEVRA Weasley....WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
Good thing the music is loud, thought Harry, glancing around.  
  
"Um, I--I, well. See, Ron, I. I-I wanted to. I just thought I--I. I don't know," she finally croaked, scared.   
  
"Ginny," Ron started, becoming more relaxed. "You're going to have to go back. You know that. We just need to get you back quickly and so you're not seen by anyone at school." Ginny hung her head. Harry and Ron knew that no one at the party would say a word, it was just Hogwarts they were worried about.   
  
Good thing Malfoy wasn't around to see this, thought Harry. He had taken Crabbe and Goyle and went back to Hogwarts to change robes since his others had been smitten with dust. Malfoy announced he was allergic to dust. Ironic really, Ron had said, since Malfoy is no more than dirt. Harry had laughed.   
  
Ron and Harry led Ginny to their table, where Hermione finally was with Lavender.   
  
"Gins!" said Hermione, sort of slurred, next to a giggling Lavender. "Glad to see ya!"   
  
"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said quietly, staring at the ground, glad for some sort of kindness shown her. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She looked completely grateful.  
  
"'Mione," Ron started. "We gotta get Gins back to Hogwarts." Hermione gave him a knowing grin.   
  
"I'll take 'er! I'm ready to head back muhself!" Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione, you said you wanted to drive the car!" Harry pointed out. This was probably the last time she'd ever get to try since they all lived so far apart, and he didn't want her to miss out on it...even if she was acting a bit.....strange.  
  
"Ohhhh, yes!" Hermione said almost falling over a chair. "What about that? What to do?" She asked, looking at Ron expectantly.  
  
"Well," Ron said. "Take the keys (he tossed them to her). Take her back, I trust you. The car basically drives itself anyway. I'll floo back to Hogwarts and get the keys for Dad in awhile, just leave them on the common room's end table."  
  
"OK then, Ginsy! It's just younme!" Hermione said, snatching the dangling keys from Ron's hand and walking, or rather, straggling, with Ron, Harry, and Ginny towards the car, parked behind the barn, as Parvati had previously reported to Ron. Finally, they reached it. Hermione hopped in the driver's side, grinning rather strangely. "See ya guys in the mornin' to move on outta here!" she said, giggling and slamming her door shut.   
  
"I'm so sorry," said Ginny, teary, turning to Ron and Harry. "I'm sorry I ruined this for you guys...I really am so sorry..."  
  
"You didn't ruin anything," Ron said, grabbing her and hugging her as she cried silently. "I just worry about you, Gins, because I love ya so much, you kook!" He petted her hair, she finally grinned, and they separated. Ron and Ginny were definitely close. Very close. He had a bond with her like with no other sibling. She turned to Harry.   
  
"We're okay?" she asked tentatively, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Always," Harry said, lifting her chin up to meet her gaze and whispering again, "always." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and hugged her tightly. He loved how she just fit the contours of his body. It was like, fated that she be there. He loved her. She loved him. It was silently understood yet needed to be said. He grinned inwardly. Soon, he thought. Very, very soon. They separated and he kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a genuine smile.   
  
Ginny gave a final wave to the guys and jumped into the car. Hermione started it.   
  
"Alright, bye now!" she said through the window giggling and slamming the gas hard as a startled Harry and Ron stared after her. Ginny's surprised shriek could be heard as the car tore down the road at high speed. Brake lights could be seen in the distance. She obviously was driving it the muggle way, thought Harry. She'd have to fly it once they neared Hogwarts though.   
  
"HARRY! RON!!! NO! STOP!!!" screamed Parvati racing towards them.  
  
"Parvati...what? Wait, WHAT?!" said Ron, catching her as she stumbled.   
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't. SHE shouldn't....."  
  
She didn't have enough time to finish her sentence. A shrill scream pierced the air, followed by a sickening sound of metal crashing which rung through the still night air like garbage cans in a tunnel. Silence dripped over everyone present.   
  
"Hermione, she...." Parvati began crying. "She was DRUNK, Harry, She had too MUCH!" She fell to her knees. "She was drunk...." she collapsed in sobs as students raced over to calm her as she still screamed. "She only said she'd have a TASTE! 'JUST ONE, LAVENDER!!!' she'd said to Lav. BUT SHE HAD MORE! SHE WAS TRASHED!" She wretched in sobs on the ground.   
  
Harry turned to face Ron, stunned and wavering between shock and insanity.  
  
"My sister......." Ron said as the realization slowly hit him. "My sister was....in that car......" He stood there silently as Parvati's cries echoed through the night breeze. It was the only sound to be heard as everyone looked at Ron. Finally, he tore off down the road and Harry followed suit.   
  
"STAY HERE!!!!" commanded Harry towards everyone else as he ran. "EVERYONE JUST STAY HERE! SOMEONE CONTACT HOGWARTS!!!!" A frenzy of students raced to do as Harry instructed. He and Ron flew down the road, faster than a Firebolt. Not very far down the road, smoke became visible like a cloud of dense fog. Past the smoke lay the car, wrapped snakelike around a tree, another tree smashing the top in. A hand was visible, Harry saw, from the passenger side. Or what used to be. It was hard to tell in the mess.   
  
Ron couldn't go any further. He stared at the car then collapsed in terrified, gasping sobs.  
  
Harry, thinking Ron needed to be alone for the moment, walked up to the car carefully, not worrying a bit if the car would explode, and he took the lifeless hand in his own. "Help is coming.....just hang in there you guys. We'll have you out soon.....I promise." Tears came to his eyes as he continued to stroke the hand.   
  
And the rest was just a blur. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"No magic can cure this," Professor Dumbledore had said to Harry and Ron once he arrived and saw the mangled car. "They will need to be taken first to a muggle hospital. If, from there, they can get them started back to health, we may be able to take it from there. But for right now, they need to go." Ron had nodded numbly, giving his ok. Harry clutched his arm around Ron's shoulders to keep him from falling.   
  
"What about the Weasleys and Grangers?" Harry inquired, knowing Ron was too out of it to ask himself. Harry was still in the 'this really is not happening' stage.   
  
Professor Dumbledore glanced over to Harry. "They have been contacted and are on their way." Harry felt Ron's knees tremble as the tree was lifted off of the car.   
  
"GET A STRETCHER OVER HERE!!!!!!" screamed a medic, lifting Hermione out of the car. Harry grew rigid with hope. Please, please let her be alive, he thought. The surrounding students held each other. Some sobbed, some let the tears flow silently, and some bit their nails, but the feeling of hope and anxiety was the same for all of them. Draco Malfoy, who had returned in new outerwear with Crabbe and Goyle right after Harry and Ron had taken off to find the car, stood among the students, speechless for the first time in his life. Ron walked closer to the car, Harry right behind him.  
  
"Don't go too close," Dumbledore warned. But from their new view, it was easy to see Hermione covered in blood, her clothes torn. She wasn't moving; her usually rambling mouth was silent. Her arms hung lifeless at her sides. The medics raced her to an ambulance standing by. Professor McGonagall went in with her, and the ambulance sped off.  
  
"They must be Hogwarts medics," Harry said to Ron who didn't even acknowledge the statement. He just kept staring at the remaining medics and Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and even Snape, who were trying desperately to pry the door off of the car in order to rescue Ginny.   
  
Just then, Hermione's parents arrived, and Dumbledore walked up to them, escorting them into a building that Harry couldn't see the name of. He assumed Dumbledore was going to tell them how to use Floo powder to get to the nearest building by the hospital so they could be there when Hermione arrived. Smart man, thought Harry sullenly. It could take forever for them to get there any other way. As expected, Dumbledore returned solo, back to his position waiting.   
  
"God, I never should have sent Ginny with her...." Ron said, his face streaked with tears. Before Harry could offer a comforting thought, the door tore off and a yell came from Snape.  
  
"GET A MEDIC, NOW!" Snape and Sprout hoisted a very bloody and beaten Ginny out of the car. Lavender screamed. Draco Malfoy actually reached out an arm in a comforting gesture to her. Ron fell to the ground in a heap of gut-wrenching sobs and tears. Harry's stomach churned. Professor Dumbledore looked pale, and so did, Harry noted, Professor Snape. The medics raced to Ginny, kneeling down and beginning procedures on her.   
  
"SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" screamed one medic as the other lifted her onto a stretcher.   
  
"Oh God...." said Ron, sobbing.   
  
"WAIT! We got her. WE GOT HER BREATHING! MOVE!" With that, the medics raced to the other waiting ambulance and loaded her in.   
  
Dumbledore approached Ron. "Go with her, Ronald." Ron didn't budge. Dumbledore looked at Harry.   
  
"Come on," Harry lifted Ron to his feet. "Let's go. I'll go with you. Come on." Harry practically carried him to the ambulance, and both boys went in and off to the hospital with Ginny. Dumbledore would let the Weasleys know, Harry was certain.   
  
His heart was terrified and ripping apart at the thought of Hermione and Ginny not......nonsense. Both girls were alive, he thought. They'd be fine. And when he looked at Ron and the tears streaking his face he realized....  
  
....They'd HAVE to be okay.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The hospital waiting room was filled with Weasleys, Hermione's parents, of course Ron and Harry, and Professor McGonagall. The other professors, along with Dumbledore, had returned to Hogwarts to keep the other students calm and answer any questions about the incident that arose.   
  
"I...I just don't understand......" Mrs. Granger kept saying. Dr. Granger kept his arms wrapped tightly around his wife.   
  
The Weasleys were in a stupor.   
  
"Mom....Mom, I didn't know, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to be there....Mom. Oh, Mom....." And Ron collapsed again.  
  
"Ron, no one blames you," soothed a tearful Mrs. Weasley, rubbing his back as he sobbed. "No one blames you, sweetie..." Percy paced the floor as Fred and George stared straight ahead. Mr. Weasley had his hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Bill would be arriving soon, and Charlie had just arrived, sitting down next to Harry.   
  
"Any word yet?" he asked Harry, who shook his head. The wait was killing him.....ALL of them.  
  
The ER doors swung open.  
  
"We have word on Hermione Granger's blood test results," the doctor said, scanning the room for Hermione's parents, who rose.   
  
Mrs. Weasley also rose. "I believe you can tell all of us, Doctor," she asserted, to everyone's shock. "Hermione was with my daughter, and I would like to know the results." The Grangers looked at one another, and, consenting, sat down. With this statement, Bill Weasley arrived and went to sit by Charlie.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Miss Granger's blood alcohol level was way over that of someone drinking in this area." Mrs. Granger let out a shocked sob, and Mrs. Weasley's face fell. "Not to mention she is not of legal drinking age, and therefore will likely be charged with drinking underage...." He trailed off, staring at the Grangers. "However, this really isn't the time to cover the legality of Miss Granger's decisions. She's suffered a broken leg, two broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. She's also got some heavyweight cuts and bruises." Dr. and Mrs. Granger's faces seemed to relax, as they'd been expecting the worst. "We are going to keep Hermione for a few days, however, until we are certain she can manage on her own."   
  
"What about--" Mrs. Weasley began, but the doctor had already returned to the ER. Before Mrs. Weasley could begin to cry, another doctor emerged, slowly approaching them all, covered in blood, and slowly removing his surgical hat.  
  
"No......" Mrs. Weasley began. The doctor stopped short of her. Bill rose to stand by his mother, holding one of her arms.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley..."  
  
"NO!!!!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, falling to the floor in a heap of sobs. Mr. Weasley knelt next to her, holding her and rocking her.   
  
"Ginny had substantial head injuries with numerous broken bones. Her internal bleeding was unstoppable..."  
  
"Just STOP! Oh Merlin, Oh No....STOP!!!! JUST STOP!!!!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Ron paled. Fred and George cried silently. Percy stood in shock, and Charlie looked ready to kill.   
  
"I'm so sorry. We did all we could...."   
  
"I know. We appreciate it...." said Mr. Weasley, almost in a trance. The doctor turned and left.   
  
Mrs. Weasley continued to sob, but allowed Mr. Weasley to hoist her into a chair. Bill and Charlie knelt in front of their mother, quietly saying things to her. Percy, Fred, and George sat in shock.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Ginny. Ginny. The love of his life. The one he was convinced would be with him forever......or until HIS forever, at least. Ginny. He loved her so much.....the way her hair glistened in the sun. Her laugh.....her smile. The way she constantly teased Ron....Her caring nature, her sense of humor....   
  
Now he'd never see her again. Never feel her hugs or kisses, never hold her close..... He let out a choked sob, and looked up in moments to see Ron crying silently. Oh Ron, Harry thought. Ron, Ron....  
  
Mrs. Granger rose. "Molly...." she approached her.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Granger jumped back, as Dr. Granger rose. "YOUR FILTHY DRUNKEN DAUGHTER....."  
  
"Molly..." Mr. Weasley held his wife back gently. "Molly you're upset.... Hermione was Ginny's best friend...."  
  
"EXACTLY! BEST FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONES YOU TRUST! MY DAUGHTER WAS KILLED BY HER'S!!!" Mrs. Granger began to cry as her husband consoled her. Although Hermione was his friend, Harry felt no sympathy for her or her parents, and by the deranged look on Ron and his family's faces, he could tell none of the Weasleys did, either.  
  
"Molly...." a sobbing Mrs. Granger began again.   
  
Mr. Weasley stepped in. "Just go...." he said. "Just leave us alone...." Dr. Granger grabbed his wife by the arm and went through the ER doors.....to see their living daughter.   
  
"Molly, come now," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"NO! Hermione killed Ginny. I will never....NEVER forgive her. EVER!" she choked in sobs and was guided by her husband outside.  
  
...The words echoed in Harry's head.... NEVER forgive her. Would he ever forgive her? He couldn't think about it right now. Would Ron forgive her? The look on his face spoke negative.  
  
Harry just wasn't sure at all where Hermione stood in anyone's lives anymore.... 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the comments so far! I definitely appreciate it, especially now that I've FINALLY gotten the hang of posting! I've had people mention, Why is it that the bartender did what he did, in giving Hermione the alcohol? There is a method to this madness, I PROMISE. All will be explained later. =o) There is also a reason that Hermione's POV is extremely limited...But again....Patience is key. =o)  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Everything was a blur, but she could make out the two faces of her parents very vaguely. Her parents..... And no one else. It was ironic really, she thought. The same two people she had seen first coming into the world were the same two faces she woke up to after almost leaving it. But where were Harry and Ron?  
  
"Hi sweetie....." Mrs. Granger rose and settled into the chair next to her daughter's bed. Hermione tried to turn to face her mother, but it was a vain attempt. She squinted in pain.  
  
"Take it easy, Minnie," her father said, in the nickname he'd relinquished use of since she was a toddler. "Those painkillers are powerful, but you've still had damage done."  
  
"What happened to me?" Hermione asked, shifting looks between both of her parents, who shifted uncomfortably. "Mum?"  
  
"Well..." Mrs. Granger looked for support from her husband.  
  
"You were in a car accident, Hermione," said Dr. Granger in a no-nonsense voice. Hermione's eyes widened with shock. A car accident? Had she been driving? And when? Tried as she might, she couldn't recall.   
  
"Wha--- When? How?!" she asked.  
  
"It's best not to worry--" her mother began.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?!"  
  
"Hermione, now is REALLY not the--"   
  
"I was driving?"  
  
"Hermione. You were in a terrible car accident," her father restated.  
  
"Was there anyone with me?" Her parents exchanged a look. "There was, wasn't there?!" Hermione struggled to sit up. She desperately needed to know just what had gone wrong.   
  
"Hermione. Now is not the-"  
  
"I KNOW THERE WAS! THERE WAS SOMEONE WITH ME!" Hermione shouted. "PLEASE! Please just tell me...." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Okay. Hermione. Ginny Weasley was with you....." Mrs. Granger trailed off. Dr. Granger walked around to the other side of Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand.   
  
Hermione struggled to remember, but yet she still couldn't. "Why can't I remember? And where is Ginny?" she asked.   
  
"It's the trauma," Dr. Granger blurted. "Anyone who's faced trauma often can't remember the occurrence. It's entitled Post-Traumatic Stress." Hermione's father refused to tell his daughter just yet that it was alcohol causing her not to remember. Hermione needed to regain her strength before she could deal with that.   
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could say. "Well I suppose asking Ginny what happened would be out of the question. It would have been just as traumatic for her, I'm sure." She looked at her parents for agreement. She received none. So, she asked again. "Mum, Dad. Where is Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart...." her mother began, tears silently filling her eyes.  
  
Hermione would not believe it until the sentence was finished. She looked at her mother pleadingly. Mrs. Granger figured it best to just blurt it: "Hermione, Ginny was killed in that accident." Dr. Granger tightened his grip on Hermione's hand.   
  
Hermione went into a state of shock. She'd killed her best friend and had no recollection of HOW.   
  
Ginny.....dead. Ginny...... Ginny Weasley......gone. Dead..... The words played over and over like a somber record in her mind.   
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance. "Harry! Ron! Her family!?" She struggled to get out of the bed, but IV's and oxygen were holding her in.   
  
"NO! Hermione, don't do that, you could hurt yourself!" Her father yelled.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Honey, they are coping. None of them were with you. But they are coping. They're just glad you're alive," Dr. Granger replied.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They wanted some time to grieve, 'Mione," Mrs. Granger said, smoothing Hermione's hair back.   
  
Hermione settled on her pillow, her eyes slowly shutting.  
  
Ginny was dead. It was true. She, Hermione Granger, had basically murdered her best friend. The most frustrating part was that she couldn't remember HOW.  
  
How?....seemed to be the question of the night. How did it happen? How were Ron and Harry? How was it Ginny and not her?   
  
She chased the list of questions away. Her mother had said it all in that one statement, and for now, that was enough. 


End file.
